


Whimsical Wish

by LeviathanCole



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanCole/pseuds/LeviathanCole
Summary: “Make your wish or it will perish here and now.”Disbelief washed over your face. You called your friends. “So, my partners in crime, what do you suggest?”Or in which you won a fight against Kotomine Kirei and asked something no one dared to wish.





	Whimsical Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is my first fic in the Fate series fandom and this work is not checked or proofread so it may contain grammatical errors.

The crowd was utterly stunned except from the bunch of the alumni on the first to third row of the seat of amphitheater. Some of them were standing in ovation and clapping their hands and some of them are shouting in glee, adrenaline rushing as they realized you won the battle.

No one thought – except from your alumni friends – that the biggest failure of a magician will win against the formidable Kotomine Kirei.

He was lying on his front and his body was full of injuries. His robe and clothing which is bullet proof was tattered. It was a very long time he saw blood on the ground which was not shed from his opponent’s injuries but from his own. The last time would be his defeat from the hands of Emiya Kiritsugu during the final battle of the 4th Holy Grail War.

Kotomine was gathering up on his feet and finally managed to stand-up. The place was still awfully quiet except from the ongoing cheer of your friends.

“I never back away from my words. Now state what you desire.”

You cocked your head to your own left with your eyes gazing to the sky as if the answer will fall from heaven. Several undeterminable and half-baked expressions passed and finally you spoke. “I really do not know what I want to wish. Can I keep it and just ask away when I feel I want to use it?”

Kotomine may not be the Holy Grail but with his connections he can provide any arrangement to fulfill anyone’s wish and that is the reason why the audience gasped in unison – you are having a hard time deciding what to wish and you are wasting that perfect chance. They thought you would use that opportunity to finally graduate from the Clock Tower. And as the weakest magician in the history of the tower, the also think that you would wish to change their opinion about you. One word from the Executioner and it will be fulfilled.

But you won’t.

It might be ridiculous but you accepted the challenge (even if you did not volunteered for it) without any wish to ask. You really just do not know what to ask to him.

“No.” Kotomine answered. He can’t have you stall time in using that single wish. He though that you will use that trump in the most dire situation and if in that scenario he might be clashing against you again, it will be the biggest disadvantage he will have. “Make your wish or it will perish here and now.”

Disbelief washed over your face. You called your friends. “So, my partners in crime, what do you suggest?”

“Ask something crazy!” Owen, who is always high spirited, suggested.

Jophiel pushed Owen out of view, “Ask something stupid instead!”

“Actually, asking for the impossible is the best,” Lana, one of your best friend, mused.

With the pour of vague suggestions, you finally made up your mind.

“I have decide what I want to ask to you, Kotomine-san.”

The Executioner took it as a cue and drew a knife from his robe. Using the knife he cut his right palm and his blood flowed freely. You went towards him and he offered you the knife and you did the same thing. The quiet audience started murmuring.

Kotomine held out his hand and you took it as if both of you were shaking hands. The blood mixed and during the blood compact you leaned in him and whispered his in ear the wish you wanted. Kotomine’s blood run cold. Even so, he nodded.

You let go of his hand and without saying anything you withdrew from the arena and headed towards the exit. Your friends left their seats and joined you.

“You are really awesome back there,” they said “So what did you wished to him?”

“Just what you suggested guys,” you grinned and you felt your facial muscles was straining slightly “Something crazy, stupid and above all, impossible.”

Your friends exchanged glances. Whatever it is, judging from your grin, it is something very dangerous that only you will have fun and they decided not to know.

\------------

After the battle, Kotomine was healed and though the healers are recommending him to stay on the infirmary, he was determined to go back to the church. And no one dared to insist their will over the survivor of the 4th Holy Grail War and that is the reason why he is on his study, recollecting what happened during the battle. But what was truly ticking him was your insane wish.

From his dressed wound upon his palm he can still taste the iron of the mingled blood, feel how burningly warm your hand and he can still smell the mixture of dirt, sweat, natural scent and pheromones from you when you leaned near on him and whispered:

_Fall in love with me._

Remembering the words and hear it echo in every corner on his mind made his knees tremble. It may be the result of the blood compact which bind the wish to him.

Then Kotomine realized that even if you delayed making your wish or not, it did not change the fact that granting your wish is indeed risky. He should have known after his inconceivable defeat.

He smiled and the smile grew maliciously.

“It is either you or me or both of us will regret everything that concocted this day and the consequences it will bore from now on. But I will make sure that it is you who will suffer the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work may stay as a short one-shot story but if I finish watching Fate/Zero and Fate/stay night and gather important materials this may continue as multi chapter fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
